


cause baby you could be my first aid kit

by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Baby Gay Naoki Is Flustered, First Aid, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker
Summary: Yosuke takes a fall at the Samegawa Flood Plain and Naoki is there to patch him up.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Konishi Naoki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	cause baby you could be my first aid kit

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched naoki's social link again and got struck to write something for him and yosuke 'cause i find their relationship really interesting! i also gotta love naoki being a baby gay since we've all been there. enjoy!
> 
> ( title is from first aid kit by maddie poppe )

Naoki was pretty sure Yosuke felt he was trying to compensate for something — for what exactly, Naoki only had a faint clue, remembering how he spoke about wanting to be there for Naoki in his sister’s absence. It was an appreciated gesture, one that he had to admit to himself he needed, but what ensued was not what Naoki had envisioned.

“Naoki-kun, let’s go to the flood plain,” Yosuke had said, slender fingers wrapping around Naoki’s wrist to tug him. Sometimes, the second year would show up at the first-year classrooms between the time period of classes finishing and clubs starting; he’d say hi to his friends like Kanji and Rise, and he’d started taking the extra step to say hi to Naoki also unlike his normal awkward and hesitant staring.

Naoki blinked, quirking an eyebrow. “Why?” he asked pointedly, a huff following.

“It’ll be fun, trust me!”

He tried to ignore the intense focus he had on Yosuke’s hand around his wrist, the innocent skin contact making Naoki’s stomach twist. He knew how to play a good poker face — he’d had one the past few months — and he could still feel the way his ears felt hot against the cool afternoon air. 

Naoki did what he did best: responding with snappy comments.

“I think you’re overestimating how much fun spending time with you is.”

Yosuke made a noise, but he didn’t let go. In fact, Naoki was pretty certain the grip tightened so he couldn’t run away. “C’mon, don’t be like that,” he finally responded, an almost nervous chuckle following.

Naoki couldn’t stay annoyed for too long. “Psh, let me grab my shoes and we can go.”

There wasn’t a specific time that Naoki could place when he realized he had a crush on Yosuke. It wasn’t like he was unfamiliar to crushes and that feeling of intense embarrassment that came over him sometimes; he was crush-prone, a “hopeless romantic” as Saki called him when he talked to her about it. He couldn’t exactly deny it, especially to her, though he could just pretend the opposite regardless in the face of people who had no idea.

The walk there was pleasant enough. The two idly discussed their days, how Yosuke was pretty certain he had a new bruise because of one of his friends and Naoki making a joke that he didn’t have to refer to himself in the third person, and how Naoki played a game of hangman with Rise while they were bored in history class. It was casual and friendly, though it didn’t stop the bubbling feeling in Naoki’s stomach.

The path that lined the Samegawa Flood Plain was the main path to and from Yasogami High School. It wasn’t exactly noteworthy or scenic by any means, and Naoki found the blandness to blur itself, unable to remember how much time had passed when he walked by himself. He felt grounded by having someone else with him, in a way he didn’t know he needed.

The steps down to the riverbank were old stone, the actual dating unknown to most residents in the town. They were prone to having water stick to them like some sort of glue, making traversing down them a tedious task if one wasn’t careful.

Naoki considered himself a cautious person — his parents used to joke he was the responsible one between himself and his sister. He’d even taken up first aid when his mother offered to teach him the basics, worried about the idea of broken glass harming her children and no one being there to help them patch themselves up. Glass safety was one of the few basic rules they had to follow in the family shop among other things, but the first aid stuck out to Naoki as one of the very few things he could contribute to someone else.

It was good he knew it too, since watching Yosuke miss a step from the leftover morning dew and tumble down the stairs harshly made Naoki freeze up in shock before carefully making his way to follow him as his mind ran through what he was supposed to do.

Yosuke made a noise of complaint as Naoki kneeled next to him, frowning. “Are you alright, Senpai?” he asked, reaching out to put his hand on Yosuke’s shoulder to help him hold himself up, and he flinched, face scrunching up at the light scraping along his jaw and red marks.

“I — I think so,” Yosuke answered, and he laughed, coughing after to get rid of the croakiness in it. 

Naoki set his bag down, opening it up to begin digging through it. “Can you sit up for me? Does anything hurt?”

Yosuke waved his hand as if to give him some sort of nonverbal answer to his question that Naoki was missing the actual statement behind. Upon sitting up, Naoki paid close attention to the way he flinched when he used his hands as the main force to push himself up. 

“I’m fine, it’s just a few — uh, scrapes and stuff,” he explained, using his thumbs to brush the rock and dust off from where they were ingrained in the lines of his hands around the red marks.

Naoki produced his water bottle and his miniature first aid kit he carried on his person, which earned him a raised eyebrow look from Yosuke. “What?” Naoki asked, defensiveness flaring up in him as his cheeks let pink show through, “I carry it for when accident-prone people have, y’know, accidents.”

Yosuke chuckled gently, and the eye contact made Naoki’s cheeks darken as he looked down to unzip the kit and dig through it. His ears felt like they were on fire and he felt hyper-aware of the time it took for him to fish out what he needed: disinfectant, a small container of wipes, and some bandages. 

“Give me your hands,” Naoki ordered, head ducked as he continued to refuse to look at Yosuke in the eyes. 

“Mmmmhm,” Yosuke hummed, and he extended one of his palms facing up so Naoki could examine it. The main scrape went along the edge opposing his thumb, red and dirty from being placed in the gravel. Naoki examined it, focused and quiet, and he first reached for the water bottle to pour some water over it and gently clean it off any more dirt he could. 

“You owe me more water,” Naoki grumbled, cheeks still flushed.

Yosuke barked out a laugh. “Sure, if that’s what you want.”

Naoki ran his thumb carefully to ensure any remaining dirt was off before grabbing a wipe to clean up some of the blood leaking from the open wound. He muttered something about needing to press down and hoping it didn’t hurt too much, but the blood that had rushed to his ears made it hard for him to hear his own voice.

Finally, he reached for the disinfectant.

“This may sting a little,” Naoki warned, and without waiting for a response from Yosuke — who had opened his mouth already — he pressed down on the top of the bottle and sprayed some of it on the open cut.

The shiver that went through Yosuke was noticeable, and he frowned, giving him a look. “Hey!”

“Yes, Senpai?”

“Usually you wait for confirmation, ya know.”

Naoki sat the disinfectant down and reached for one of the bigger bandaids, trusting Yosuke to leave his hand suspended so he could peel the package off of it. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” he asked him, tone edging into light teasing as he placed the bandaid firmly and ran his thumb along it to ensure it was secure.

Yosuke gave a short laugh and a grin. “Bigger than you.”

Naoki’s face scrunched up, pursing his lips. He huffed and only lowered his head, switching his attention to Yosuke’s other hand and going through the same motions as he ignored the heat growing in his face.

With his hands finished, Naoki settled back to examine Yosuke’s face. The area of red had grown smaller since he started work on his hands, but he could still see the scraping and where blood had already dried into small scabs. Naoki reached out, tentatively, but he fell short just near the point of caressing his face, suddenly feeling light and airy.

His frozen state was shattered by the sound of Yosuke’s voice. “You okay, dude?” he asked, and Naoki hadn’t realized where his focus had been until he watched the curve of Yosuke’s lips tilt downward.

“I’m fine,” Naoki said with a huff, squeezing his eyes shut to rid himself of the thought yet the image of Yosuke’s lips was burned into his memory.

He tried to figure out the best course of action with tackling the scrape on his face, deciding to just go straight for the wipes and run his thumb along any of the dirt spots to clean them up. Naoki tried not to think about how he was cupping half of Yosuke’s face, and he tried even harder to ignore how awkward it felt to keep his other hand in his lap, nails digging into his palm to keep him from making a move that would make Yosuke uncomfortable.

“I have to spray the disinfectant on it too,” Naoki informed him, shifting the hand on Yosuke’s face to a thumb and forefinger holding his chin. He hadn’t considered the actual ramifications until he looked up again with the bottle in his free hand, meeting Yosuke’s eyes and feeling as if all in the air in his lungs had been stolen from him.

His eyes were brown with flecks of gold in them that Naoki had never noticed before. He’d never really been this close enough to notice, never had an opportunity until now to see the warmth and comfort in them that washed over Naoki in one swoop. They were unlike his own eyes — cool and gray like the king of ice he was known to be. Yosuke’s eyes were welcoming and Naoki felt safe being seen by them.

“.....ki-kun? Naoki-kun?”

Naoki was grounded in reality once more and accidentally pinched Yosuke’s chin. “Ow! Quit diggin’ your nails into my skin,” Yosuke complained, flinching and frowning.

“Sorry, Senpai,” Naoki mumbled quickly, releasing his grip all together to recollect himself with a subtle sigh through his nose. 

He decided he needed to be quick about this before he got distracted any more. Naoki moved to cup Yosuke’s chin again and tilted it to the side in order to properly position him for a good spray of disinfectant, and he removed his hands as quick as the previous motion had been to grab a bandaid and secure it over the line of his jaw with his thumb smoothing it out in one neat motion.

Naoki didn’t want to admit it was a cute look on him — the sort of clumsy patched up cute that was a common trope in shows — so instead he said, “You’re all done, unless anything else hurts.”

Yosuke examined the bandages on his hands and lightly touched the one on his face, giving a closed-eyed grin. “Nope! Thanks, Naoki-kun.”

Naoki huffed, feeling glad Yosuke could not see the pink tinge to his cheeks now as he began to repack his first aid kit and stuffed it back into his school bag.

“You really are prepared for everything, huh?” Yosuke asked, sounding amused.

“Am not,” Naoki said, deciding not to spare him a glance.

“Then why do you carry a first aid kit in your bag? The school nurse has one of those.”

“Because.”

Yosuke quirked an eyebrow. “Because…?”

“I need to help idiots like you when you get hurt off school property,” Naoki retorted, snorting as he stood up.

Yosuke shouted an offended “hey!” in response, but the two dissolved into well-meaning laughter as Naoki offered a hand to Yosuke. This caused Naoki to take a few steps up the previous offending staircase in order to help him to his feet.

“Be careful now,” Naoki told him, unable to hide the worry edging into his voice.

“I’ll be fine,” Yosuke said in response, waving him off as he released his hand before looking up at Naoki and pausing. “Huh.”

“What?”

“You’re actually as tall as me now,” Yosuke said, a large grin coming over his features with a laugh following. Naoki’s cheeks flushed red.

“Shut up,” he told him, crossing his arms.

“Actually, you may be just a bit taller, I have to look up at you,” Yosuke continued, his grin and laughter not ceasing and Naoki’s pout only growing.

“Senpai…,” Naoki complained, unable to help the childish way he was reacting. He was used to his height being made fun of; he knew how short he was, Saki had been taller than him without any elevated heeled shoes and she never let him live that down. Still, the embarrassment flooded him and only made him pout more with a red face to pair with it.

Yosuke seemed to have finally picked up on how Naoki was reacting, as he slowly stopped laughing. “Heyyy,” he started, dragging the word out, “no pouting!”

“I’m not pouting!” 

“Mmmhm, sure you aren’t.”

“I am going to give you a new scrape, Senpai.”

Yosuke looked surprised, and Naoki swore he saw his hair fluff up too like in animated movies. “Don’t be so mean!” he told him, pouting himself now at their friendly banter.

“I learned from the best,” Naoki retorted, huffing. “What’re you gonna do about it anyway?”

There was a pause, thoughtful and considering. Naoki expected a lot of things from Yosuke, but this was one of the very few moments he didn’t know where to start with predicting his Senpai’s thought process.

Yosuke stepped closer, one foot on the lower step and the other on the even ground, and Naoki felt his heart rate speed up and his cheeks darken at the idea of even being  _ near _ him, much less what else could happen. He held his focus to the side, only cooperating when he felt considerably cool calloused palms pressed against his cheeks and tilt his head to force him to look down at Yosuke.

There was another pause. Naoki thought he was being made fun of or teased. It really wasn’t fun if that was the case.

Then came the feeling of warm chapped lips against his own, the first time Naoki had ever felt something like it. He didn’t know what to do — how does he even kiss  _ back _ ? He was woefully unprepared for the whole situation, only stuck on the thought that his crush was kissing him at the moment.

When Yosuke pulled away, he brushed the tip of his nose against Naoki’s, and Naoki was uncertain whether it’d been on purpose or not, but that grounded him back in reality.

“S — Sen — Senpai?” Naoki stuttered as Yosuke dropped his hands, wondering how noticeable his red ears were about now against the blanket of heat on his face.

“Yeah?” Yosuke responded, though it wasn’t with the same cocky confidence he tended to have. It was softer, more attentive. “Sorry, was that out of line?”

“No — It was fine actually — I really liked it —“ Naoki was stuttering and he knew it, but he didn’t have any embarrassment left in him to care. “It was good — You’re good — A good kisser?”

That seemed to bring back the confidence in Yosuke, who laughed in response. “I’m glad you think so,” he said, and the grin that came over his face was cheeky as he stepped away.

Naoki wanted to follow him to give him a good smack. In fact, he tried to, yet his attempt fell short when the sole of his foot slipped on the edge of the stairs and he was sent forward. Forward right into Yosuke, who barely had enough time to open his arms up and brace the impact of Naoki fully so he wouldn’t fall.

The pauses were killing Naoki. He couldn’t bring himself to move from where he was held against Yosuke’s chest since he was now his normal stature and was properly enveloped.

“Man, one kiss and suddenly you’re all over me,” Yosuke said, grinning and looking down at Naoki.

“You’re lucky I don’t want to ruin your face more,” Naoki huffed, moving his head to look up. “Or I won’t further cripple your two left feet ‘cause you fell down the stairs already.”

“Mmmmmhm, sure,” Yosuke responded, a warm chuckle leaving him as he pulled Naoki close again in a hug, which told Naoki his attempt at threatening-but-not had failed him in this case. Still, he couldn’t complain, and found himself thankful he had his first aid kit on him that day.


End file.
